deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Neutron
James "Jimmy" Isaac Neutron is the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon animated series, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dexter VS Jimmy Neutron (Completed) * Jimmy Neutron VS Jeff Andonuts (Abandoned) * Timmy Turner VS Jimmy Neutron * [[Doki vs jimmy neutron|'Doki vs jimmy neutron']] (Completed) * Jimmy Neutron Vs Nitori Kappawashiro (Completed) * Tails VS Jimmy Neutron (Completed) Battles Royale * Nicktoons United Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Dib Membrane (Invader Zim) * Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * [[Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy)|Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy)]] * Horrid Henry * Iron Man (Marvel) * Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) * Johnny Test * Lucas (EarthBound) * Lisa Loud (The Loud House) * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) * Pearl * Peridot * Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) * Sapphie (Jewelpet) * Syndrome (The Incredibles) * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) * Tali'Zorah (Mass Effect) * Finn the Human (Adventure Time) * Dr Trayaurus (DanTDM) With Goddard * Zim & GIR (Invader Zim) * Ratchet & Clank * Stewie Griffin & Brian Griffin (Family Guy) History James "Jimmy" Isaac Neutron is a 10 year old pint-sized boy genius with an I.Q. of 210 who lives in the town of Retroville. He is often considered a nerd out of touch, inventing things both in pursuit of science as well as for his own desires. Often times, Jimmy would invent all sorts of gizmos & gadgets to increase his own popularity. Jimmy is a nice, friendly and outgoing kid, mostly using his inventions with good intent, though statistically, they end up almost destroying Retroville (or worse) more than half the time. Death Battle Info Background *Full name: James Isaac Neutron *Age: 10 *Height: 3'8" | 112 cm *Weight: Approx. 70+ lbs | 32+ kg *I.Q.: 210 *Zodiac sign: Pisces *Hometown: Retroville, Texas *Occupation: Elementary-school Student *Was originally named "Johnny Quasar" when he was first conceived Abilities *Brain Blast **Allows Jimmy to come up with rapid solutions and strategies; even with using only makeshift objects around him *Photographic memory *Great acrobatic prowess *Proficient swordsman *Can apparently breathe in the vacuum of space **Jimmy claimed that he discovered why this is possible; however his explanation is muted by Carl's bad singing. Gadgets *Shrink Ray **Remote invention that can shrink objects or people **Planet-Size feature https://youtu.be/S_fzdjP3jKg?t=31s *Hypercube **Four-dimensional storage device that can hold an infinite amount of items *Hypno-Beam **Can hypnotize anyone, regardless of intelligence or sanity *Jet-Pack **When set to Hyperdrive, can reach speeds up to Mach 250 *Wristwatch **Electro Magnet **Freeze Ray **Tractor Beam **Inviso-Shield **Laser **Anti-Gravity Disks **Short-term Memory Wiping Device *Quantum Replay 9000 **Remote control that can rewind or replay events **Can also be used for Time-Travel *Time Accelerator **Remote control that can be used to speed up or slow down events *Hyper Mega Rust **Spray that can disintegrate metal **Mist is equivalent to 200 years of rust *Technologically modified sneakers **Hover **Spring **Neutro Gunk *Rocketboard **A skateboard with rocket-powered flight *Pain Transference Helmet **Transfers any physical pain that the wearer might experience to another person of the wearer's choosing *Demutation Pellet **A pill which instantly reverses all past mutations of any living creature *Cheese-Ray **Turns whatever it hits into cheese, complete disregarding durability *Beam Sword **General sidearm *Sonic Voice Cannon **Megaphone that can emit sonic waves powerful enough to deflect lasers *Flux-Field Duplicator **A device made from a camera that creates an exact duplicate of whatever person or object it takes a picture of **After duplication, the original object fades into oblivion *Rocketship **Can fly to the moon in only a few minutes. Mechs *Robo-Walker **Height: 12' | 366 cm **Stored in Jimmy's backpack **Powerful kicking legs **Ejector seat **Heat-seeking missile launcher **Laser cannon *Fudge-Bot **Solar powered laser **Robotic arm **Brace missiles **Rocket-powered flight Goddard Feats *Turned an entire amusement park into an interstellar war fleet *Defeated King Goobot V *Reversed a tornado that expanded into space *Made a time travel device out of prehistoric material *Tanked several rocket crash landings *Founded the league of Nicktoons Heroes *Defeated the League of Villains *Officially the smartest character in the Nickelodeon Canon Weaknesses *Has no superhuman traits or combat abilities without his gadgets (other than his high IQ) *Is responsible for most of the conflict that befalls Retroville; primarily from his gadgets malfunctioning. **This includes; attracting an evil egg-alien empire, an army of evil pants, a 'ghost pizza', Goddard turning into a Mechagodzilla, creating a new ice-age, his nanobots almost deleting every human on the planet, and having a burger restaurant attempt to destroy all other restaurants and grocery stores in the world. *Arrogant, gullible, stubborn, inexperienced, rarely thinks things through, tends to show off, nerdy and somewhat socially awkward. Gallery Jimmy Neutron (Pilot).png|Jimmy as he appears in the unaired pilot episode, Runaway Rocketboy! Jimmy in shorts.png|Jimmy as he appears in Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Jimmy in 2D.png|Jimmy as he appears in children's books 2D Jimmy (Jimmy Timmy Power Hower).PNG|2D Jimmy as he appears in the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy The Robo-Walker.png|The Robo-Walker The Fudge-Bot.png|The Fudge-Bot Jimmy-Neutron-Sprite-1.gif|Jimmy Neutron Sprite Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Inventor Category:Jimmy Neutron Characters Category:Kids Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Mecha wielder Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Pilots Category:Protagonist Category:Shapeshifters Category:Space explorers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:TV combatants Category:Underdogs Category:US Combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Younger Combatants Category:Scientists